Big City Dreams
by Slashfreak2011
Summary: Prince Blaine and the vampire Counsel has moved to NYC to take over the vampire government from a crazed human president. Blaine is rather distracted when he meets a special vampire fertile named Kurt Hummel. Vampire Klaine! Rated M for a reason warnning.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Prince Blaine and the vampire Counsel has moved to NYC to take over the vampire government from a crazed human president. Blaine is rather distracted when he meets a special vampire fertile named Kurt Hummel.

Vampire Klaine! Rated M for a Reason! Wild and graphic vampire sex and torture, killing, rape, ect. Lots of triggers with random bursts of fluff, so be warnned.

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I DO Not own glee or any one famous for that matter! If I did, well Klaine would be rated MA on TV xD….. Well….. maybe it would be even more graphic O.o xD**

AN: Hey readers! This is my first Klaine fic I ever wrote, so please review and let me know what you think! This is a vampire fic where the world is ran by vampires and the humans try to live in sync with them. Vampires can either be a Dom vampire (Dominate) Meaning that they are more violent and have fangs, or a Fertile vampire which means they are weaker than a human and can not really fight back, they do not have fangs and a fertile can be male or female, plus have babies. There are also several triggers in here mixed with romance so be warned! Hope you enjoy!

If you want to see where this story was originaly from and get a deeper meaning about it, go here:

**H.t.t.p : / stories . mibba . com /read/413063/Big-City-Dreams**

Just back space the spaces and get rid of the dots I h/t/t/p/

Hope you enjoy!

"Prince Demetrius! Are the rumors about President McCain true? Is he making new human rights laws and our vampire government is unable to stop him? Are the Council members no longer in control of human laws of New York City?" Jacob Ben Israel asked the royal vampire eagerly, his news van behind him with cameras and the whole nine.

"Why the fuck would we tell you shit you human scum?" One of this Princes body guards growled, coming near Jacob and his camera crew, thankfully he just ripped there camera out and destroyed it before walking away with the royal family and council. All of them entered limos and were off to the big city, leaving behind a frustrated red headed reporter.

Jacob sighed and demanded his crew to go back to the news band, then walked over to a bus stand to marvel overseeing the royal family before the left Ohio. He was both terrified of being near the royal vampire family and council members as well as excited since journalism was his life, and as a human who worked for the vampires in Lima Ohio, he was anxious to know if he would be able to have certain rights back and maybe even if the human population would rule again.

He smirked at that thought, being able to imagine a life where he didn't have to work for those vampire fucks just to survive and not be killed would be amazing. Plus he wouldn't mind being able to have one of those fertile sluts being one of his 'toys' like those fucked up Dom's did to the humans.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his red fro, glad that he was able to sneak a pocket camera on him to record bits of the royal family before they left Lima. Sure, he did not get the answers he wanted but he was lucky that he wasn't killed or worse, tortured.

It was nearly impossible to get any footage of the royal family on human television since every reporter that was near them had there camera equipment destroyed. He was smart enough to get footage so it was a job well done, a very good job indeed.

Flipping out his cell phone, he called his boss. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure no Dom's was around to overhear his conversation. Jacob aloud an evil smirk to curl on his thin lips when he heard the rough voice of his boss answer the phone "What?" He snarled, causing the red head to shiver in fear for a moment. He shook it off, knowing his boss would want to see this important footage. "John, its Jacob. I got the royal footage."

Prince Blaine Everett Anderson was on cloud nine at the moment. He was on his way to the most fucked up and exciting place in the whole world, New York City. That's right, his dad and the whole Lima Council has decided that they was going to come to the big NYC and correct the whole whacked out system there human president was causing. John McCain was going to regret this whole fucked up idea of his and he was going to enjoy helping torturing him.

"Blaine, could you believe that ugly fuck human had the nerve to talk to your dad?" Jeff, one of his best friends asked him, looking highly amused as he sipped his A positive blood martini. Blaine shrugged, not caring about the prick at all, honestly he just wanted to get to the city already and the plane ride was a few hours long.

Blaine sighed in boredom; he was not in the mood to talk crap about humans with Jeff at the moment. His hazel eyes flickered over to Nick and David, both was in a heated argument with Wes, the newest Dom in there Klan.

He was a son of an emperor in Japan and was often trying to dictate them and argue over any and everything. He was welcomed with open arms to their exclusive group instantly! That was a rare thing too, since the only people that hanged out with the group had to be talented and special.

They were all excellent Dom's in torture, but they also sing, no matter how strange that sounded, it was there thing. Not to mention it had lots of fertiles wanting to date them for their voices as well as viciousness. In all honesty, the Warblers (There group) Were indeed the best, and as there Leader Blaine Anderson guaranteed them to be at the top of this list at any gathering and party.

"Well boys, you fuckers are annoying me so I'm going in the back." Blaine announced to his friends before sliding open a hidden door to the back of the limo. His friends muttered a bye to him before resuming their conversations, causing Blaine to roll his eyes at them and go in to the door and into his private room.

He smirked in satisfaction, loving the way it was designed specifically for him. Black and pink decorated the space with a comfterable singles bed on the side so he could lie down and relax when he wanted to and at the moment that was exactly what he needed to do for this hour and a half drive towards his family's private airport.

He tugged on his tie as he walked over to the bed and lie down; losing it so he wouldn't feel so stuffy. He hated wearing suits, but his dad made him do it since it was proper attire for a prince and it made him look dashing.

Whatever! All he wanted to do was dress in some jeans and a graphic T. All the suits, vests, and blazers he normally wore be damned! He wore enough of them while attending Dalton Academy, the private Dom school he attended before his dad and the council got the news in NYC. Now it was the middle of October and he and his friends were starting at the public school that housed humans and vamps.

Now that was interesting, not to mention the killing and torture possibilities let alone all the beautiful fertiles that would be around. He did go to an all Dom's school after all and was rarely around fertiles as much as he would like to be.

Blaine smirked at the idea of impressing the beauties, he loved fertiles and the comfort and submissiveness they had. Just the thought of being around so many and maybe finally finding his mate had his heart pounding and the blood in his body rushing down south.

Sighing, he bit his lip hard as he focused on bringing his boner down, cursing the fact that he was dumb enough not to get laid for a week. Hell, he could have gotten some ass right now if he wanted, Wes's toy was tied up and gagged underneath his feet and Blaine only had to ask to use him.

Blaine grimaced at the thought; venom began seeking through his fangs from his horniness and rage at the insult of having to fuck a human. He was way too good to stoop that low. Sure, other Dom's did it all the time and it was natural since human toys were seen as lower objects than a blow up doll.

Blaine was different though, he knew his cock was too good for a human to get pleasure and most definitely pain from it. Just the thought alone had him ready to vomit. Groaning at the discomfort the now rapidly leaking venom caused, Blaine was more than ready to get laid again, a sexy willing fertile was what he needed badly.

Blaine was cocky, but he had every right to be. He was attractive, rich, talented, and most of all a prince as well as a trinity child, allowing him to torture humans and explode them without even touching him , he wasn't the most tallest Dom out there, but he certainly was vicious, not giving any humans mercy when he was angered.

He was what every fertile wanted and he knew it, but that did not mean he would take advantage of one! Most certainly not, he was a gentleman after all and was respectful and dashing towards the delicate vampires.

Sure he kissed several of them and did little more wicked things, but he was a teenager after all, Dom or not. He just knew that when he didn't get any deeper feelings towards the fertiles he dated, that they weren't his mate and he politely broke it off.

He believed in tradition and refused to sleep with an innocent fertile, now if they weren't innocent….. Now that was another story completely. He hated fucking toys and other stupid humans, it made him feel sick knowing that they touched his body, hence the reason for not wanting Wes's toy.

He was a fucking prince after all, so he did in fact have the privilege to have sex with unattached fertiles who were no longer innocent and willing to have a sexual relationship with him, but nothing more. He just couldn't handle the fact of being with someone that was not his mate and fucking them. It was not in him to be that dishonorable.

Groaning, he rolled over his side to take a nap. His horniness wasn't going away and it was giving him a head ache. He figured that one of his father's guards would escort him on a plane while he slept. Being a prince had its quirks after all so there was no need for his sleep to be interrupted.

*Eight Hours Later*

When Blaine stepped out Plane with the rest of the Warblers, he was simply amazed. "New York City baby!" Dave howled, making the others join him in joy. Blaine grinned and followed his friends as they ran towards the beautiful night life, there private plane brought them very close to Manhattan and the city was lit up with lights and entertainment.

Several huge screens showed videos of famous vampire stars, making Blaine face light up in awe. He stopped following his rowdy friends when he felt an anxious feeling erupt in his chest, causing him to turn around.

Blaine's heart stood still in his chest, all the air in his lungs gone as his eyes landed on the most beautiful fertile he has ever seen. A tall brunette who stood about 5'11 and weighed no more than 135 pounds, his body was slim with curves in all the right places.

The fertile also had the most flawless and palest skin he has ever seen stood just across the street from him with a small crowd of fertile vampires and a few Dom's. The beauty was a bit distant from the others, even though he seemed to be engaged in their conversation.

He couldn't believe how beautiful the boy was, his skin was white as porcelain and looked as if he was constantly aroused just from the pale beautiful glow on his flesh, and causing Blaine's heart to madly start pumping in lust and all his blood go down south.

He was trying to remember to think clearly and not just go over there and simply ravish the fertile, but then the fertiles friends ended up leaving and saying good bye, making the beast stir in Blaine and ache for what was his.

Rage of lust rolled off of him when the fertile turned around to leave and Blaine got a perfect view of his face, which looked so smooth and beautiful, full wide lips that were a luscious pink and he had a perfect cute button nose and submissive eyes. It drove Blaine insane just to stand there and not to just walk over there and molest the beautiful creature.

Blaine growled low in his throat, ready to do just that when the fertile looked up and caught his eyes. His Glaze (green,blue, and silver,) eyes looked back into Blaine's hazel ones, one perfect brow was arched up in amusement as if the fertile was able to read Blaine's mind.

Blaine smirked and rand his tongue over his fangs, watching in delight as the fertiles eyes quickly darted to his mouth and his skin turning even more paler than before, an very obvious sign of arousal.

Blaine decided right then and there, innocent fertile or not, he was gonna fuck him. Just when he was about to approach the object of his desires, a huge hulk of a Dom seemed to get there first and wrapped an arm around his fucking fertile!

"Kurt, baby, sorry I was gone. I had to make sure this was the correct sweater you wanted." The bear of a teen smiled, causing Blaine to pull out an arm of a human that walked pass him, making blood and screams fill the street.

The big Dom and the fertile of his desires he now knew as Kurt turned to look over at the scene he caused, making them laugh at the human in pain before continuing their conversation and walking away.

Blaine couldn't believe his bad luck, he was just about to walk away and count his loses of that gorgeous fertile seeing that he was already taken, but then luck seemed to be on his side cause at the same moment he looked back up at the fertile, they held eye contact for a few seconds and something amazing and quite frightening happened! The fertile was a mind reader and caused a telepath conversation to accrue their minds.

"_Hey honey, I would love to chat but I'm with my boyfriend right now. Want to talk later, find me at William McKinley high tomorrow, If you want…"_ The saucy fertile winked at him and blew him a kiss before quickly turning back around and cuddling into the big bear of the Dom's side, the psychic connection quickly ending.

Leaving Blaine on the street with his mouth open in shock, then his lips instantly twitched in to a smirk. This wasn't over between him and the beauty after all. He still had his chance, plus he knew where to find the beauty later. McKinley was the new school he was attending tomorrow after all.

Feeling way better than he had in days, Blaine began walking towards the restaurant he knew his father and council will be in. He needed to talk to his father about a few things. The first being his own car and lots of new clothes and a stylist. He had a fertile he had to impress on the morrow.

AN: Hello again! I just wanted to know what you think about this story so far, let me know by droping a review to say what you think. This is m y first Klaine fic, so please do not be too cruel concrit is ghood, but being plain rude, well, I guess if you want to be then I can't do nothing about it :/ but I hope you won't :] If you want a new chapter soon, just review! I will be updating either on Friday, or a few days since I'm getting ready for school once more. Sorry for the long note, I forgot to put one the first time. Theresa ^_^


	2. Rewrite Prologue

Oh hello again... Yeah I know It's been over a year since I promised to finish, but life happened and just alot of stressful drama came, not too mention my laptop ended up broken a few days after i posted this and all my rough drafts were gone and depression settled in so I haven't been able to even attempt to right again and I'm sorry for not atleast having an authors note to explaine myself. I have been reading during the past year and got caught up in the GKM and had a few inspirations for this story so a couple of things have been changed in this story, and one major change is that dominants and submissives that are female or male can be intersex meaning they could have a gp or bp, but only that. They are still considered male and female, but Mpreg and Fempreg seemed to make more since that way, not to mention gp and bp is my all time kink so i hope know one minds the new change :) My best news I have so far is that I now for the first time have an beta :D Im so happy and greatful for GleeklaineKIT for helping me and hopefully I will be able to update more often now that my life is on tract, hope I wont dissapoint anyone, same setting applies in the story just a few new plot changes ;) Concrit I love, but Im not perfect so please don't be rude if I mess up on things :) Oh, Btw I will give a warnning each chapter of certain kinks and violence so no one will read anything that will disturb them, If there will be any problems posting on this site, I will be posting this story on the GKM, Live journal, and my Tumblr in a few days, My live journal and GKM name is the same as this and my tumblr is nothingbuththeboys :) Message me any time and Ill respond as soon as i can, Long AN, but an even longer time I was away from this story so I call it even ^^

The place was buzzing with news of the royal vampire King Demetrius Anderson and his two sons and heirs to the Dalton throne, Cooper and Blaine were leaving Lima and were well on their way to New York City to handle the human politics that where shockingly getting over on them. Vampires and humans alike were in shock, and if this juicy news can be confirmed, there would be plenty of work, money, and fame for one lucky reporter and many were waiting for the chance outside like rabid dogs, all human of course, just to try to get a word out of one of the handsome royals.

Jacob Ben Israel been looking for a story that would bring him all that and more since the seventh grade, so there was no shock when he was front and center of the Anderson's royal guards, microphone swinging wildly. "Prince Demetrius! Are the rumors about President McCain true? Is he making new human rights laws and our vampire government is unable to stop him? Are the Council members' no longer in control of human laws of New York City? Is your son Cooper too weak take over after you're gone? Will Blaine be ready to overstep him if that happens?" He asked quickly and pointedly, ignoring the way one of the guards was looking at him like he was going to be dead in the next five seconds.

He wasn't stupid though, he knew that if he touched the royals that was an instant death wish, and luckily his profession kept him from being beat to death by even dare attempting to ask the royals these questions. He was born for this and loved it, nothing made him happier than getting dirt on people in this world and he always got what he wanted. He was able to snag his past high school cheerleader tormentor, Kitty as his wife, even if she always demanded he work harder and to only touch her once a month maybe. Everyone told him she would never be interested in him, but now they are married and despite what she does with other men on the side, she was still his at the end of the day and for that he was proud.

Luck seemed to be running out for him when one large blond vampire shoved him, making him fly six feet in the air before crashing against some bushes, he was sure he was going to die but all he gotten was an rude yell of "Mind your fucking business human scum!" from the huge oath. Jacob scowled when the guy began leading his main attraction for his story, Demetrius Anderson, in to the Limo once again out of his reach. And to make things worse, an eerie cackle of laughter from the younger crowd of vampires that were standing with Anderson's youngest, Blaine, was directed at him. Cooper, who was already seated with his father, was nowhere in sight...

Blaine sent him a cruel smirk before walking off with his stupid posse towards his separate limousines, making Jacob seethe in anger and his face turn into the unattractive shade of his red bushy hair. He hated vampires and all the shit they got away with. They had eternal life, stayed looking young for century's , Were smarter and a hundred times stronger than average humans and they all seemed to get along most of the time which was why they were smart enough to over throw humans in the first place. But to top it all off, these cruel evil vampires that were the Dominants had what everyone would kill for and that was fertals. The sweet and gorgeous eternal beings that were treated like gold and was each beautiful in every way was perfection, despite the small fact that they were weaker than a fly and panted after their stupid Doms to protect them. They listened to their dominants and were far too spoiled for Jacobs taste. He hated and lusted after the little bitches, male and female fertal alike. Yeah he said male, they were so damn pretty it wasn't a shocker that they were in the submissive category. But what was sick to Jacob and many other humans, was the fact that all fertals, any gender, were treated the same. Vampires were disgusting apparently if both men and women, as long as they were fertals or in women cases dominant, were able to receive and produce children. So yeah, the myths were false, true vampires were born, not created and now that they came out of hiding the world was now there's. It was unfair. Why couldn't He be one? He would have the life with all that power; instead it's wasted on them!

Getting up, he shook the grass stains from his clothes before reaching in his side pocket for his phone. Glaring at the now leaving royal vehicles, he called the one man who could help him out, plus he was sure that he would be interested in the small live video footage he managed to get of the royals, that was nearly impossible for humans but luckily Jacob had a pocket camera. "What do you want?" Snapped his boss, making Jacob shiver from the cruel venom that was backed up in the words. What was he to expect after working for something like that? "I've got some footage boss, they are on the move." Jacob allowed his self to smirk when his boss began to laugh. All was well, the humans will rule again and all he had to do was wait and he'll be the first with a dominant butler and a fertal whore. "Perfect" he murmured at the grotesque image of the twisted future he had in mind for enslaved vampires.

Blaine was definitely in his zone right now, he was with his awesome friends, some of the fiercest Dominants in Ohio. They were headed towards the greatest fucked up place in the whole world New York City, with his older brother and father. That's right, his dad and the whole Lima Council has decided that they was going to come to the big NYC and correct the whole whacked out system their human president was causing. John McCain was going to regret this whole fucked up idea of his and he was going to enjoy helping torturing him.

"Blaine, was that human fuck really trying to get info from your dad? What a dumb ass! His friend Jeff laughed, the hyper but deadly blonde vampire grinned when Blaine gave him a smirk and fist bump. "Of course he was stupid, it was such a shame Travis wasn't allowed to kill the prick then and there. I swear all these human rights laws are a waste of time. The fucks should be showing proper respect by now." He snarled, sharp fingernails cutting into the leathers seats in the limo.

Trent, Travis son chuckled nervously, breaking Blaine out of his anger mode. "My dad was definitely pissed about the laws B, I'm sure he'd love to kill that piece of shit." Trent shifted his eyes nervously, hoping that his little speech would help keep his dad from being fired. It wasn't his father's fault that human rights laws prevented him from murdering that human on site, and even though he sees Blaine as a friend, he knew that he had a temper and was just trying to look after his father employment.

Blaine waved Trent off, already aware of the fact that Trent's father was Blaine's dad main guard and will be in no way fired. "I know he would have, but I'm so tired of humans getting in the way. But enough of that. "He paused for dramatic effect, giving his friends a sharp grin. "How about this move to NYC yea? You all know that not only it's the hottest place to live right now, but the fertals there are legendary beautiful." He got a lustful look in his eyes at that saying, all his friends sharing knowing grins and began cheering in excitement at all the new possibility's they were going to experience on the new move, plus who doesn't get excited at the thought of gorgeous fertals? Oh yeah, a jealous human girl!

Fertals in Ohio Where nice, sweet, and beautiful of course. But everyone knows that New York fertals had a bit of edge in them. They were more snarky, wild, bold and boy was that hot as fuck! Yes they were still innocent and pure with everything a fertal is supposed to be, they just had that worldly way about them that small towns like Lima don't see much of. Blaine was definitely interested in mingling with some new people, the whole Ohio scene was becoming a bore and New York was where it's at right now, not to mention the non-virginal fertals were becoming farce and few. He respected them way too much to sleep with one that wasn't his mate and a virgin at that, but he certainly had needs that he would gladly release with some available fertals that were willing to have a bit of fun.

"Now settle down guys, we have a long day ahead of us and we want to be in our right minds." Commanded Wes, the newest Dom in there Klan. He was a son of an emperor in Japan and was often trying to dictate them and argue over any and everything. He was welcomed with open arms to their exclusive group instantly! That was a rare thing too, since the only people that hanged out with the group had to be talented and special. They were all excellent Dom's in torture, but they also sing, no matter how strange that sounded, it was there thing. Not to mention it had lots of fertiles wanting to date them for their voices as well as viciousness. In all honesty, the Warblers (There group) were indeed the best, and as there Leader Blaine Anderson guaranteed them to be at the top of this list at any gathering and party.

The guys began arguing about how they're not at Dalton anymore and how Wes should just chill out and relax, unknowingly boring Blaine to death at their immature bickering. "Well boys, you fuckers are annoying me so I'm going in the back." Blaine announced to his friends before sliding open a hidden door to the back of the limo. His friends muttered a bye to him before resuming their conversations, causing Blaine to roll his eyes at them and go in to the door and into his private room.

He smirked in satisfaction, loving the way it was designed specifically for him. Black and pink decorated the space with a comfortable single bed on the side so he could lie down and relax when he wanted to and at the moment that was exactly what he needed to do for this hour and a half drive towards his family's private airport.

He tugged on his tie as he walked over to the bed and lie down; losing it so he wouldn't feel so stuffy. He hated wearing suits, but his dad made him do it since it was proper attire for a prince and it made him look dashing. Whatever! All he wanted to do was dress in all the fabulous designer clothes that wasted away in his closet. All the suits, vests, and blazers he normally wore at boring royal gatherings be damned! He wore enough of them while attending Dalton Academy, the private Dom school he attended before his dad and the council got the news in NYC. Now it was the middle of October and he and his friends were starting at the public school that housed humans and vamps.

Now that was interesting, not to mention the killing and torture possibilities let alone all the beautiful fertiles that would be around. He did go to an all Dom's school after all and was rarely around fertiles as much as he would like to be. Blaine smirked at the idea of impressing the beauties, he loved fertiles and the comfort and submissiveness they had. Just the thought of being around so many and maybe finally finding his mate had his heart pounding and the blood in his body rushing down south.

Sighing, he bit his lip hard as he focused on bringing his boner down, cursing the fact that he was dumb enough not to get laid for a week. Hell, he could have gotten some ass right now if he wanted, Wes's toy was tied up and gagged underneath his feet and Blaine only had to ask to use him. Blaine grimaced at the thought; venom began seeking through his fangs from his horniness and rage at the insult of having to fuck a human. He was way too good to stoop that low. Sure, other Dom's did it all the time and it was natural since human toys were seen as lower objects than a blow up doll.

Blaine was different though, he knew his cock was too good for a human to get pleasure and most definitely pain from it. Just the thought alone had him ready to vomit. Groaning at the discomfort the now rapidly leaking venom caused, Blaine was more than ready to get laid again, a sexy willing fertile was what he needed badly. Blaine was cocky, but he had every right to be. He was attractive, rich, talented, and most of all a prince as well as a trinity child, allowing him to torture humans and explode them without even touching him , he wasn't the most tallest Dom out there, but he certainly was vicious, not giving any humans mercy when he was angered.

He was what every fertile wanted and he knew it, but that did not mean he would take advantage of one! Most certainly not, he was a gentleman after all and was respectful and dashing towards the delicate vampires. Sure he kissed several of them and did little more wicked things, but he was a teenager after all, Dom or not. He just knew that when he didn't get any deeper feelings towards the fertiles he dated, that they weren't his mate and he politely broke it off.

He believed in tradition and refused to sleep with an innocent fertile, now if they weren't innocent….. Now that was another story completely. He hated fucking toys and other stupid humans, it made him feel sick knowing that they touched his body, hence the reason for not wanting Wes's toy. He was a fucking prince after all, so he did in fact have the privilege to have sex with unattached fertiles who were no longer innocent and willing to have a sexual relationship with him, but nothing more. He just couldn't handle the fact of being with someone that was not his mate and fucking them. It was not in him to be that dishonorable. Groaning, he rolled over his side to take a nap. His horniness wasn't going away and it was giving him a head ache. He figured that one of his father's guards would escort him on a plane while he slept. Being a prince had its quirks after all so there was no need for his sleep to be interrupted.

Cooper Anderson was a smart guy, he believed. He was awesome and everyone wanted be him so he knew what that shit bag of a reporter was spouting was complete bull crap. He liked to have a good time, who doesn't? Just because Blaine was always in the spotlight being a trinity child and all, people expected Blaine to surpass him and rule after dad was gone. That certainly wasn't going to happen and he knew it. First off, he was older, more attractive and people loved him.

Blaine was unapproachable and always hanged out with his wanna be tough Doms posse to even focus on being a great king like Cooper would. Besides, He was practically engaged to a very powerful Dom's daughter and that would certainly work in his favor in ruling, more powerful people joined to the family the better.

Sighing in annoyance that his father still refused to acknowledge him and invite him in his serious discussion plans for New York, Cooper pulled out his iPhone and began messaging all his NYC buddies. If he wasn't going to be useful today, mind as well party, right?

Kurt Hummel was a name to reckon with not only at McKinley high school, but almost the entire NYC district. The beautiful fertal son of Congressman Burt Hummel was well known as the leader of the elite fertal click called the Heavens. Every fertal in that group was fierce, impossibly beautiful and well sought after. Kurt of course had it all, looks, brains, money, and a purity that seemed to seep out of him. He can be calling your mother every type of whore and bitch, but as soon as he turned his multi colored eyes on you, batting them sweetly, you mind as well turn into a puppy because you were instantly willing to do his every command.

Brittany S Peirce may have been simple, but her sweetness and naivety was in no harm of being abused since she found her Dom Santana in the seventh grade. Most people thought it was impossible to find someone's other half that long, but people that knew Brittany knew that it was only a matter of time that she would find someone to be with and Santana Lopez was an excellent Dom, and the Heavens certainly approved of her having a mate that was well known for her cruel torture skills like she was. When she first met Kurt in the eighth grade, declaring how pretty the fertal was and how he was such a lovely unicorn, Kurt had a soft spot for the sweet fertal ever since and the two became good friends.

Sebastian Smythe may have been a part of the Heavens, but he was far from innocent. This fertal gave New York it's wicked fertal reputation, and if it wasn't for his dashing looks, wealth, and family connections with his cousin Santana, he probably wouldn't even be considered in joining a group like the Heavens. But when the French native dropped down at McKinley freshmen year and was instantly the talk of the school, Kurt was kind of wary about letting the wild fertal to join his group, but a pleading Brittany on Santana's behalf let him give him a chance. Despite his big personality and impure ways, him and Kurt ended up inseparable and best friends. They were the opposite in a lot of ways, but they had attitude and was able to always get what they wanted. Insults they might exchange was always playful, but they loyalty they had for one another taws enough to make them inseparable.

Then there was Rachel Berry, a rather loud tiny fertal that always demanded spotlight and attention everywhere she went didn't seem like a likely candidate to join the exclusive group. It took her mommy endless play dates with Kurt as child for Rachel and him to be friends to this day. Hiram Berry only wanted his daughter to have the life she deserved, and being around a promising great fertal like Kurt Hummel seemed wise. Even at the age of four, he was such a site, always was admired for his beauty and sweetness at the gatherings and meetings that were held in politics, The then timid fertal desperate to give his only child a great social life approached Burt Hummel and declared what great friends his child Rachel and Kurt would be. And now twelve years later, the two seemed to still barely get along. Kurt, for his most part, managed to help Rachel blossom and eventually learn her place. She might despise not being the center of everything but that's the only choice she was given if she wanted to hang with someone like Kurt.

While Sebastian and Kurt may have been best friends, Kurt and Mercedes were two halves of the same whole. They met at age five at fertal class 101 and had a heated argument on whose dress was prettier until Kurt declared that they actually were kind of the same and that Mercedes had excellent taste. Since then the two have been close, Mercedes always had his back and vice versa. The only time they had a big breakage in their relationship was when Mercedes dated Kurt's Seventh grade boyfriend Sam, when they both started high school, that bit of distrust had Kurt and Sebastian becoming official best friends instead of him and Mercedes. Despite that mishap, they were still friends, and Mercedes was even more determined to be a great friend.

Kurt was well satisfied with his small group of close friends and he had lots of people willing to be his best friends, but at the end of the day he trusted his group the most.

"Kurt, do you think this skirt look right with this sweater? Rachel asked big doe eyes turned on Kurt with eagerness that near frightened him. Rachel was banned from her own sweater choices since the sixth grade when Kurt decided that it wasn't 'cool' to wear ugly animal sweaters and that Rachel was making him look bad, since then she asked Kurt if it was okay to wear this or that, and to see how gorgeous Rachel was now compared to preteen years, there wasn't a reason why she wasn't willing to still take his advice to this day.

Kurt looked over the ruby red tight V-neck garment, biting his lip slightly as he took in the fabric and designer. On one hand it was Marc Jacobs, on the other it was slightly too revealing and while there was nothing wrong with that, he didn't want to give outsiders the idea that Rachel was a more risqué fertal like Sebastian. "I'd say get it, but only if you but that white Calvin Klein scarf to go over the cleavage, that way it is both sexy and respectable." He declared knowingly, getting an approved nod from Mercedes. The two had decided to go shopping that day and Rachel wanted to tag along so naturally Kurt took this as a chance to renew Rachel and invite her into the world of fashion.

A few great hours passed by before the boyfriends came and checked up on them, certainly worried for their darling fertals to be out too long without their protectors. Kurt's latest boyfriend was Dave Karofsky; a huge Dom that was feared for his size alone was simply putty in Kurt's delicate fingers. He's been pinning after Kurt since the fifth grade, and after five years of watching him develop into a Dom that won't make him look bad, Kurt finally relented and gave the Dom a chance. While he was certain David wasn't his mate, Kurt did love the attention and care Dave gave him. He treated Kurt like the most breakable porcelain and only let Kurt kiss him first. Kurt appreciated the gesture, he was no loose hussy for certain and David was the first out of many boyfriends that actually respected that.

Artie Abrams and Mercedes only dated for a few months now were quite close, despite the fact that they weren't mated. He respected and adored her and she loved him for it. The six' two Dom might have been sleek but he was very fierce and not a Dom to mess with. Rachel's new beau was an arrogant fellow a lot like herself. Jesse St. James was rather rude and conceited, but he fit into the popular boyfriend rule which was three important things: Money, Status, and Power. Jesse may have a big ego, but like Artie and David, he was deadly and had no problem proving that he aced his torture AB classes, and while most people considered it snobby that Kurt and his group had certain rules and reputations to hang out with them, he considered it necessary. He didn't get where he was at in the social latter by being a sweet beautiful fertal that everyone thought he was. No, he had to be stern and bitchy about who he hanged with, and how he presented himself to others around him. He was brought up in a city where humans still attempt to kill and worse, kidnap and rape fertals like himself so he had to have a tough back bone.

Sighing loud enough to catch Dave's attention, Kurt pouted when he caught the Doms eye and motioned to the heavy bags that were in his hands. "David, can you?" He spoke softly; not needing to elaborate more, the Dom took his many bags like they weighed nothing with a single hand, grabbing Kurt's now free hand with the other. "Sorry that I wasn't around earlier Kurt, me and the guys were testing out a new torture tool at Pucks house and the humans lasted far longer than we thought." Dave smirked when he saw a slight pale flush rush over Kurt, showing signs that the small vampire was into the gruesome torture, if not Dave himself. "What happened to them?" Kurt rasped his blue eyes flickered a deep green in excitement as his sharp finger nails dug into David's palm. Kurt loved the torture stories Dave shared with him, he couldn't help the feelings that rushed over him at the thought of a Doms rage being so strong and directed at its prey. Kurt spent many heated nights in bed being tempted to touch the wetness between his legs, only to be stopped by the guilty thought of his true mated Dom thinking he was dirty. Kurt wasn't a hypocrite, but personally he was old fashioned in the acts of sex.

Dave began to explain in graphic detail of how he ripped one human in half with his spleen cutter when all of a sudden his conversation got cut short when some short stocky Dom bumped into his boyfriend! Gasping in fake shock, the short douche bag grabbed Kurt's hand in apology, big hazel eyes filled with mischief and intelligence were focused on his boyfriends glazed sparkling blue ones. "Sorry sweet one, I seemed to stumble when I saw your beauty, but never did I mean to hurt you, lovely." He murmured in a sickly voice that had Dave's blood boiling in rage. How dare some dumb Dom flirt with his boyfriend in front of him? Vampire code be damned! If the guy wanted peace, he should have never so openly disrespect Dave like that. Growling, he prepared for a fight when Kurt drugged his fingernails into his arm to silence him. Frowning, Dave looked down at Kurt, a questioning look in his eye when he saw the fertal not even once looking at him. Huffing in annoyance, Dave dropped Kurt's shopping bags before storming off. Fine, if Kurt want to lust after some short creep right in front of him then he can carry his own damned bags! Dave tried his best not to turn around and beg Kurt not to leave with him; he had some pride after all.

"Well, you should still watch where you're going. I'm certainly going to bruise you know, my skins very delicate." Kurt breathed, not caring that his words didn't really have the sharp bite he intended them to have. This Dom was dead gorgeous and Kurt was definitely interested. The Dom smiled at his response, not yet had he let go of Kurt's hand. "I apologize for that, to make it up to you can I buy you a coffee?" He grinned, showing off his white sharp teeth, the opposite of Kurt's small delicate ones with his tiny fangs that was sharp enough to barely feed. Kurt hummed in agreement; he was thirsty and could use his nonfat mocha with a helping of B positive in it. "You may, if you give me your name. I'm not going off with a complete stranger." He grinned cheekily at that before noticing his bags on the ground; Blaine noticed his stare and quickly picked them up, making Kurt smile in gratitude. "I'm Blaine, and you are?" Kurt smiled before replying back, sure that he wouldn't regret losing his now ex-boyfriend. "I'm Kurt."


End file.
